Starting over
by Hayley Preston
Summary: Relationships end all the time, can we start over as easily!
1. The first hello

**The characters are not mine, blah, blah.**

**All human characters. What do you do when you are attracted to a stranger and you know you should not be!**

* * *

Well today is the day, I have been over this in my head too many times and now its time to do something about it. I walk slowly down the passage, its very quiet, almost everyone has left for the day, suppose it's the end of the week or the place would have still been buzzing. I don't have anything to go home to so I work as late as I can – the city is not very safe beyond 10.30pm but the short drive to my apartment is still scary.

"Hi, you still here?" I stammer

"Yeah, just finishing up, its been a long day! "

"Some of the others have gone across to the Pier for a drink, feel like joining us? Think Jasper's there now."

"Yeah sure, meet you the parking garage in 10." He says still looking at his computer

You would think there was no one in the room, he didn't even look at me. "Okay" I say.

I knew he was Jasper's friend, brought in to help us on a project, but he'd been here for the last 3 months and barely spoke to anyone. I always thought he was so stuck up, when I mentioned that to Jazz he just laughed, said I had to get to know him before I passed judgment. I was now trying, and this did not feel like it was going to be fun.

I cant remember how but I packed my laptop away, gathered my handbag and headed down to my car. I wasn't even sure if he drove himself here. I looked around and there he was walking toward me. The dim lights of the parking garage making him look even more sexy. His golden unkempt hair made you feel like running your hands through them and those green eyes were so piercing, it felt like he was looking right through to my soul when he finally looked at me.

"So, is your boyfriend joining us?"

I was shocked, he actually knew I had a boyfriend, soon to be ex, if my brother doesn't kill him first! I thought he was oblivious to everyone around him.

"No." Was all I could mumble, I don't want to talk about this, not now and not to him.

"You want to follow me out?" I asked walking to my car

"Yeah, lead the way."

I parked quickly and grabbed my handbag off the passenger seat and just as I was about to open my door to find him standing there waiting for me. We walked into the bar and I looked around. Jazz waved to us to join him, he has this funny grin on his face. My best friend Alice was perched on the stool next to him sipping her white wine.

"Hey Alice, didn't think I would see you tonight." I said giving her a hug

"Listen Bella, there's a club on West and 12th called Twilight, I've been dying to go there." I made a face.

"No I am not asking you I am telling you, you are going with us missy, no backing out!" That's Alice alright.

"Suppose I could do with some stress relief." I sighed and turned right into Edward, who's chuckling at my expression.

"Edward, don't think you are getting out of this one, you will be joining us too." Yup Alice got to him too.

Jasper handed me my drink. "I know how much you hate driving at night Bells so I'm the designated driver tonight. It seems Alice planned to change at your apartment so we can leave when you're ready."Then he added under his breath,_ "_Don't worry I'll wait in the car."

We head out to my apartment. I started to get nervous but as Alice joins me to walk up the stairs, she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. The apartment is still dark, but I can smell alcohol from the door. I start to shake as I open the door and switch the lights on, its empty except for the empty beer bottles next to the TV.

"Alice, lets hurry please."I beg her. She pulls out a soft blue silk blouse and short denim skirt to go with my black boots for me to wear.

"Bells, what's he still doing here, he should have moved by now or are you still feeling sorry for him?" I don't say anything.

When we get to Twilight there is a long line snaking from the front door. Alice just walks herself over to the bouncer and says something. I am nervously looking around so I barely hear her greet James and introduce the rest of us. Once in the club I begin to relax, he will not find me here, he doesnt like music! Edward goes to the bar to get us a round of drinks and comes back saying that there's this guy at the bar being so rude to all the women, he thinks someone is going to punch him soon.

"They're playing your song, come on Bells." Alice drags me off to the dance floor as Pink's So What starts playing.

I finally let loose; this last week has been very stressful. I let myself go, enjoying the music and singing along. Next thing there is loud scream from the bar. I turn around to see a fight break out. From here I can only make out a big guy with dark hair, punch someone in the face. Then I hear him.

"You punched me, you gonna pay for that!"

Alice grabs a hold of me and doesn't let go. I look to our table and Jasper is making his way to the bar.

"Alice he might hit Jasper, please stop him."

"It's fine Bella, Emmet is at the bar."

"What's Em doing here, he had a date with Rose this evening? She is going to be so pissed at me!"

I manage to struggle out of her grasp and push my way to the bar. By the time I get there the bouncers are dragging Jacob away. He turns to look at Emmet one last time and notices me standing next to him. "What the fuck are you doing here? So this is where you work you bitch!"

Emmet goes after him but Rose stops him, giving me a glare. I just look at them as tears fall down my face.


	2. Awkward

**2. Awkward**

Thankfully when everyone drops me at my apartment he is not there. Emmett offers to stay but I make them all leave saying I am fine. When they are gone I engage the deadbolt, hopefully he will not break the door down.

I am exhausted when I finally climb into bed. Its only then that it hits me…….Edward was at the club too, what could he have thought. I decide if he does not ask then I will not say anything, its not like he is my best friend or something. I eventually fall into a restless asleep.

_I am leaving my parents house, Jake is carrying boxes and bags to my car. Emmett is standing in the doorway looking like a bear with a sore paw. My moms crying, gosh she didn't cry when I went off to college. I really don't see what the big deal is, everyone is acting so weird about Jake and I moving in together. We had been dating since Jr. High school, I went off to college for a few years to get my degree in literature and he went to the community college here. We somehow managed to keep the relationship going. After a year of being in my editing job, we decided to move in together. I thought I loved him, but they say you don't really know someone unless you live with them._

I wake up at 5am to banging on the apartment door. I can hear Jake try his key then push the door cause he cant get in. He is screaming my name, "Bella, let me in damn it." I am scared, I almost call Emmett, but everything goes quiet after a few minutes.

So much for sleeping in today, I get dressed, grab my laptop and peak out the apartment door. There is no one in sight. I run to my car and head for the office. Right now, it's the only place I can think and today will be quiet with just a handful of people in.

As I park my phone starts to vibrate. It's Alice. "Hey honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine Ali"

"Jazz and I are coming by later, Emmett asked him to change the locks on your apartment door"

"You guys don't have to do that, really."

"Bella" I can hear Jasper curse in the background

"Fine, what time?"

"We will see you at 2"

I get out the car and head to the elevator. "Please wait." Then I see a pale hand in the elevator door. Without thinking I look up, its Edward, he looks like he just stepped of the pages of Cosmo, black jeans and tight black tshirt. If I could crawl into a hole right now!

"Morning Bella." He says without looking at me and moves to the other side of the elevator.

"Morning, about last…" I barely get to say anything more as the doors open and he steps out leaving me standing there staring after him. Well so much for trying to make friends!

I settle down at my desk and before I know it the alarm on my cell goes off to let me know its 1.30. I have to be home by 2 to meet Alice and Jazz.

I get home in 10 minutes and as I open the door I stand there frozen. It looks like I have been burgled, the place is a mess. Just then Alice comes up from behind me. "Oh my, what happened?"

"I don't know." I stammer. The lock was not broken so did the person have a key. JACOB.

Jazz wants to call the police, Emmett is screaming that I should have listened to him and Rene and not moved in with the dog. Alice gives Emmett a death stare and tries to comfort me. I look around, he's taken the TV and DVD player, a pile of cds are on the floor, the rack is missing, all his clothes are gone, the cupboard doors in the kitchenette are open. I just don't have the strength. I go into the bedroom and look at my dressing table, the bracelet shaped like a promise ring is gone. It's finally over. So many years of my life wasted! I start to sob.


	3. Cleaning up the mess

Cleaning up the mess

I can barely remember what happened then, think I passed out. When I finally woke up I was lying in bed. I could hear voices in the living area. I tried to listen to what was going on. It seems Em and Jazz changed the locks already. Sounded like Alice was trying to get everyone to decide on what takeout to get for dinner.

"Hello, you finally awake! Are you feeling any better?" Alice sat down on the bed. "Shall we get you cleaned up and some food in you?" she asked. I was not hungry but I really did not want to listen to the lecture, so I just nodded.

Rose joined Alice on my bed, suppose it was time for the talk.

"Bella, we knew this was going to happen, but now we need to concentrate on getting you to start over again," she looked at me with sad eyes. "Back on the old horse so to speak," Rose continued. I think I zoned out, only to be brought back to reality by the sound of the intercom buzzer. I heard Emmet answer, then continue to talk to Jasper.

"Bella, Bella, have you listened to a word I have just said?" Rose looked at me. "At least do this for Emmet's sake," she went on. "Sorry, do what?" I asked her.

"Dinner is here," Emmet bellowed from the lounge. Thank god for Emmet and his appetite! I quickly went to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and pulled a brush through my hair. My eyes were swollen and red, suppose that's expected tho.

I stepped into the living area and my mouth fell open. What the hell is he doing here? Alice saw the frown on my face. "Emmet asked Edward to pick up our order," she answered without being asked. "After dinner the guys are leaving and we are having some girl time," she chirped. Goodness, I really was not in the mood for happy clappy Alice, let alone playing Bella Barbie.

Edward said hello and asked how I was feeling, I suppose someone told him what happened. Who the fuck cares anymore, I really can't do this now. Dinner ended quickly and the guys got ready to leave. They were going back to Emmet and Rose's place to hang out. "I don't want empty beer bottles all over the apartment in the morning," Rose warned Em as he kissed her goodnight "Aww baby, now you spoil all the fun!" He walked over to me and crushed me in a bear hug, "its going to be okay, I will kill the fucker if he came anywhere near you again," he whispered in my ear. I love my big brother. "You call us if you need us ladies, we are around the corner," Em called as he walked out the door with Edward mumbling goodnight and exiting behind him. Jasper hugged me, a sense of calm washing over me, then gave Alice the most passionate kiss. I wish I could have a relationship like that, I had to look away then.

Rose closed the door, bolting it behind her. Alice emerged from the kitchenette holding a tub of B&J and three spoons. We climbed into my bed. "So Bella, what do you think of Edward?" I almost choked on my mouthful of ice cream. "I think is he obnoxious and don't you think it's a little too early to try setting me up?" I spat out. The rest of the night went by without another mention of the green eyed monster. The two of them slept on either side of me, felt like we were kids again.

We went to breakfast Sunday morning, thankfully no Edward. I still had no idea how to deal with him. The gang kept me busy all day.

I fell into an exhausted sleep that night, grateful for the distraction of the days events and my over protective family and friends.


	4. Starting over

Starting over

Monday morning, this week promised to be hectic. We had meetings with various clients and presentations on the new accounts. Thankfully Alice was too busy to keep checking if I was okay, she had to put he finishing touches on her clothing line, to be launched in few weeks. Jasper kept an eye on me during meetings, passing the odd note to see if I was fine.

Edward was in almost all of those meetings, being our technical expert. He looked at me politely and smiled but most of the time did not say anything.

Friday finally arrived, almost everyone had left for the pub across the street, this has been a long week. I was putting the final touches on a proposal for Monday mornings meeting, then I could hand it over to Edward to add the technical bits before Jasper would look at it. I walked down the hall to push the paper under his door. "Crap!" I cursed out loud without realising it. "Oh, hey Bella, I need your opinion on this," he said pointing to his laptop screen. I walked closer to him, peering over his shoulder.

"Wow, that looks really great, I think it could work for this project," I didn't realise I was leaning in closer to him. The next thing I felt was Edward's warm breath on my face. He had turned to look at me. Then without any other warning I felt his warm lips pressed on mine. He smelled of mint and cinnamon. I could taste the coffee on his lips. Slowly he sucked my bottom lip, when I opened my mouth he gently stuck his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I nearly came undone. It was the most sensuous kiss I have ever had. I responded by running my hands through his sexy hair. Without breaking our kiss he stood up and pulled me closer to him.

When he slowly pulled away, he looked into my eyes, "Bella, I have been wanting to do that since the first day I saw you." I just smiled at him. We just stood against his desk kissing for what felt like eternity. "Bella, I know this is too soon, all I ask is that you get to know me first," his eyes were pleading.

I was too late I could feel myself falling for this green eyed god. It was too early to predict how this would end, if it would end. But I had to start over somewhere, with some one.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

We have been together for almost a year now, and I still discover something new about him everyday. Emmet had 'the talk' with Edward shortly after we joined everyone at the bar that eventful Friday night, promising to break every bone in his body if he ever hurt me. That's my brother!

I have only heard from Jacob once, when he called to ask me to forgive him. He was very emotional, then eventually confessed that his girlfriend was pregnant and he found out that she did that to make sure he stayed with her. They sounded perfect for each other.

Rose and Emmet are getting married in a week. I cant help but wish that we have the same relationship that the other two couples have. We do, but we are taking things really slowly. He says he wants to do everything right. Still not sure what that means, but I am sure I will find out sooner or later. For now, all I know is that I have fallen really hard for this man, and those feelings get stronger each day. So starting over isn't so bad after all.


End file.
